Super Stylish Rocket
by shakespearan
Summary: Oneshot/ Saruhiko Fushimi and Misaki Yata / Yata sieht seinen Erzfeind im Park - wie wird er reagieren? Und was sagt Fushimi zu Yatas plötzlicher Offenheit? Ein kurzer Oneshot, basierend auf einem Zitat aus Lost Small World.


Da saß er, dieser Verräter. Nur wenige Meter entfernt auf einer Parkbank. Dabei hatte er sich doch nur in Ruhe die Zeit vertreiben wollen. Und nun stieß er schon wieder auf ihn…

Fushimi schien ihn nicht zu bemerken. Der Skater ballte die Hand zur Faust. Er wollte diesem Blauen eine reinhauen, so fest dass er ihn nicht mehr reizen und provozieren konnte. Etwas anderes hatte er schließlich auch gar nicht verdient. Er hasste ihn…wie hatte er Homra nur verraten können? Wie hatte er IHN verraten können, ihn, seinen damals besten Freund? Nein, das konnte er ihm nicht verzeihen.

Yata hob die Faust, wollte losstürmen. Doch er stockte. Sah Fushimi traurig aus? Er schaute näher hin. Zwar verzog das Scepter4-Mitglied wie immer keine Miene, und doch erweckte es in dem Skater den Eindruck er sei traurig.

‚Was ein Schwachsinn, lass dich davon nicht erweichen!' schimpfte er sich selbst im Kopf. Trotzdem trugen ihn seine Beine nicht schnell und hitzig mit erhobener Faust zu seinem ehemaligen besten Freund, nein. Ganz langsam näherte er sich und setzte sich ohne ein Wort neben Fushimi. Besagter ließ seinen Blick kurz zu ihm wandern, tat oder sagte aber sonst nichts und beließ es bei dem Schweigen.

Yata hielt es beinahe nicht aus, so sehr spürte er die Anspannung zwischen ihnen. Zwar war zwischen ihnen noch ein guter Meter Platz, doch so nah waren sie sich lange nicht mehr gewesen, ohne sich gegenseitig die Köpfe einzuschlagen.

Nach einiger Zeit fand der Skater die Stille so unerträglich, dass er einfach das Erstbeste sagte, was ihm in den Sinn kam.

„Musst du nicht arbeiten?"

Wow, Yata, was ein tolles Gesprächsthema. Innerlich seufzte er, warum war ihm nichts Besseres eingefallen? Er rechnete eigentlich nicht damit, dass Fushimi ihm darauf antworten würde, schließlich war es recht offensichtlich dass er gerade nicht arbeitete. Zwar hatte der schwarzhaarige früher oft den Unterricht geschwänzt, doch er glaubte nicht dass er das bei Scepter4 genauso tat.

„Nein, ich habe frei." Kam jedoch relativ leise die Antwort neben ihm. Gut, er redete also doch.

„Achso."

„Und du? Musst du nicht jemanden zusammenschlagen oder so?"

Der Skater seufzte geschlagen. War ja eigentlich klar, dass sie kein Gespräch führen konnten ohne dass Fushimi ihn auf irgendeine Weise reizte. „Homra ist nicht einfach eine Schlägergruppe, wie oft soll ich dir das noch sagen?"

Darauf erwiderte der Andere nichts mehr. Der Kleinere hoffte, dass er ihn mit diesem Satz geschlagen hatte, auch wenn er das nicht glaubte. Wahrscheinlich war der schwarzhaarige einfach nur zu gelangweilt um zu antworten, oder er hatte keine Lust. Eine ganze Weile herrschte so wieder Stille..

Sollte er es wagen und erneut ein Gespräch anfangen? Oder es zumindest versuchen. Er glaubte nicht, dass Fushimi ihn jetzt angreifen würde, er würde ihn höchstens provozieren. Aber das war auch schon schlimm genug. Immer wieder solche Worte von demjenigen zu hören, der einmal sein bester Freund war.. jedes Mal schmerzte es ihn in der Brust.

„Warum hast du uns..mich..verraten?"

Seine Stimme war leise als er das fragte. Zwar hatte er das schon mehrmals gefragt, doch er hatte nie eine vernünftige Antwort erhalten. Er würde es sowieso nicht verstehen, hatte Fushimi einmal geantwortet. Vielleicht hatte er ja recht, aber er wollte es trotzdem wissen. Auch wenn es ihn vielleicht noch wütender machen würde.

Doch es kam keine Antwort, nicht einmal ein Versuch der Frage auszuweichen. Fushimi saß einfach nur da und schwieg, während er geradeaus sah.

Verzweiflung und Traurigkeit stiegen in Yata auf. Sollte es das sein? Würde er es nie erfahren? „Saru.." flüsterte er verzweifelt.

„Du hattest nur noch Augen für den roten König."

Die Stimme des schwarzhaarigen war leise, doch sie war klar zu verstehen. Er wusste selbst nicht, warum er Misaki die Wahrheit sagte und nicht einfach wie sonst auswich. Vielleicht lag es an der verzweifelten Art, wie er seinen Namen ausgesprochen hatte. Nicht voller Wut und Hass, sondern flehend..

Yata dachte eine Weile nach, ehe er zu seinem Schluss kam und den Anderen mit einem Hauch Ungläubigkeit ansah. „Du…warst…eifersüchtig?" kamen die Worte langsam und zögernd aus seinem Mund.

Typisch, dachte Fushimi, Misaki hatte schon immer länger gebraucht um etwas zu verstehen.

Als auch nach einigen Minuten keine Antwort von dem Anderen kam, der seinen Blick noch immer stur geradeaus hielt, rutschte der Skater vorsichtig näher an ihn heran, bis sich ihre Beine berührten. Er lehnte sich an Fushimis Schulter, es kam ihm nicht einmal mehr in den Sinn dass dieser ihn nun leicht hätte angreifen können. Doch der blauhaarige tat nichts, auch nicht als Yata seine Hand nahm und die Finder mit seinen eigenen verschränkte.

„Let's build a super stylish rocket and crash into the sun in a super cool way."


End file.
